Whirlpool
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: "I planned on just wearing my briefs. You can wear your brassiere or just go naked. I suppose it's your choice."


Whirlpool

* * *

"Come on Piper, it'll be fun," Ben coaxed. His eyes glued to his girlfriend of six months.

"We're supposed to be water their plants not use their hot tub," Piper protested.

"Come on John told me it'd be fine if we used it, and this the last day we have to stop in. It's now or never Pipes."

"But we don't have swimsuits."

"I planned on just wearing my briefs. You can wear your brassiere or just go naked. I suppose it's your choice," he grinned.

"I'm not going hot tubbing naked," she stammered.

"Oh come on it's not anything I haven't see before," he teased.

Ben watched as Piper's face turned red. He knew how she felt about their time at their siblings wedding. He knew she classified it has unmentionable. But he couldn't help but tease her about it. She never got that mad when he brought it up, she'd turn red and turn her head away from him. In a way it was cute.

"If you're that embarrassed by your what I would call gorgeous body. I'll get in the hot tub first and close my eyes. You can undress then. And once you're in the hot tub you can say when and then I'll open them. Come on it'll be fun," he coaxed.

"Fine. You get in and then close your eyes until I say it's okay to open them,"she glared. She then let him guide her out back behind his co workers house. Piper turned her head away from her boyfriend as he removed his clothes. She moved her attention from the wooden deck under her feet to the hot tub once she had heard the subtle water splashing as her boyfriend immersed his body in the hot water.

"Close your eyes," she glared. She kind of hated how he seemed to think that just because they had hooked up at Patricia and Eddie's wedding that she would be willing to take her clothes off in front of him.

"Fine but I still don't understand why you won't let me look. It's nothing new. Unless you got a tattoo or something. I mean I've seen Patricia and Eddie's matching tattoos, but if you got one that'd be quite a surprise."

Piper didn't saying anything, just glared. That was actually one of few similarities between her and Patricia. They both had glares that could burn holes in your skull. Ben took that as his sign to actually close her eyes. Her awkwardness towards their entire relationship was, in his eyes cute, but the glare well that scared him.

Piper slowly unbuttoned her pink blouse and let it drop to the deck. She slid her skirt over her hips and let it drop to the ground exposing her white granny panties. She kicked her skirt and blouse off to the side, before sliding down into the hot tub.

"You can open your eyes now," she murmured once her body was completely submerged in the bubbling hot water.

"See this isn't so bad," he teased. Ben shimmed his way next to Piper who had been at the opposite side of the tub. He slung his arm around her shoulder. Piper shied away from his touch at first.

A few moments later however she was relaxing into his arms. It wasn't until he had tilted her head to face him that things really heated up. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. And soon enough he was pulling her into his lap.

**O**  
"One minute were just kissing and the next we're," Piper let out a sigh into her phone. She couldn't believe she was making a call like this again to her twin.

"So you called me Because you're freaking out about getting it on in a hot tub?"

"Yes."

"I'm telling you there are weirder and more scandalous places to do it."

"We haven't been dating that long and-"

"Piper the only reason you two actually started dating is because you hooked up at my wedding."

"I know and now we you know in the hot tub. And he probably thinks I'm some kind of slut," Piper's voice cracked. Tears were welling in her eyes,"and I probably am. I'm supposed to be -"

"Yes the better twin. Seriously though Piper, you're not a slut. Again there are worse places to do things. More scandalous places than a coworkers hot tub. I mean. I think my personal favorite was the bounce house. Don't remember where we found it though."

"Patricia."

"Yes?"

"I didn't call the find out about the places you and Eddie have you know."

"Yes but I had to listen to you talk about you and Ben in a hot tub. It's merely payback. Anyways were you at least wearing cute underwear?"

"Maybe..."

"I'm taking that as a no. God Piper is not get hard to go and buy underwear that isn't granny panty styled. Or if you're really feeling daring just don't wear underwear," Patricia laughed into the phone. She should consider making fun of Piper's prudishness a hobby.

"Patricia!"

"What? It always works for me, plus if you're stuck somewhere you really don't want to be you can just drop the I'm not wearing underwear card. They'll want to get out of there instantly."

"Patricia," Piper let out a groan into the phone. She should've known her twin would be zero help, but she had no idea who else to call.

"This is quality advice Piper."

"I didn't call for advice. I called for moral support," Piper admitted.

"Why do you need moral support? You two are dating. Last night wasn't a one time thing. If it was going to be a one time thing for you two then you two wouldn't be dating. Honestly Piper there is nothing to be ashamed of, even it had been a one time thing."

"I guess your right."

"Listen I gotta go, Eddie's car just pulled into the drive. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye," Piper murmured as the other end of the line went dead.

Piper flopped backwards onto the couch. She had been doing some thinking. Maybe Patricia had been right. There was certainly nothing wrong with what she and Ben had done.

Piper looked at her phone, which she had set onto the coffee table once the call had ended. She knew what she wanted to do. She had no reason to be afraid. She reached for her phone before quickly dialing his number.

"Hey Ben it's me. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to spend the weekend with me?"

* * *

Part of Ben and Piper Ruin Your Life Part 2 Get Saucy edition (you can find the others on trixiekrueger and writing-is-thinking-on-paper's pages

OH MY GOD THIS WAS A PAIN TO WRITE TBH


End file.
